Christmas Movies
by Voyager Tip
Summary: After the funeral of a contemporary, the judge is feeling particularly low, so Mark tries to help the best he can.


They walked out of the funeral home together, Mark keeping a concerned eye on Hardcastle. It had been a difficult wake and funeral, another one of the judge's friends was gone. This time it was a retired judge, just a year younger than Milt. Mark could tell that his friend was not himself, for one thing he hadn't yelled at McCormick since finding out about the death 3 days ago. Mark had tried to aggravate him in all the usual ways, but Hardcastle had been distracted and refused to take the bait.

They walked to the truck with heavy hearts and Mark took the driver's seat. The judge was obviously hurting and he desperately wanted to help, but this time, none of his usual distractions had seemed to break through the judge's tough outer shell. So as he drove toward home, he tried to think of another approach.

H&M

That evening, he took a new direction.

"I noticed that "It's A Wonderful Life" is on tonight," Mark began as he started to clear the dishes from the table that evening.

"Uh huh," the judge grunted.

"Well, I don't think I've ever gotten to pick one of our Christmas movies."

"What are you talking about McCormick?"

"I'm talkin about watching something different tonight," Mark answered, and waited for a response.

"No."

"Aw, come on judge, we must've watched that movie every year since I got here!"

"And before you got here too. And I'm not changing just because you want to watch some stupid movie."

Mark sighed, "look Hardcastle, we watched "Miracle on 34th Street" yesterday, and "White Christmas" the day before that. Both of which, you picked. All I'm sayin is that I should get a say. We're supposed to be friends aren't we?"

"Sure we are, but nothing you pick out will be as good as "It's a Wonderful Life" so that's what we're going to watch!" Hardcastle growled.

Mark reached his left hand to his right elbow and rubbed it gently in the spot where there was a large bruise under his shirt. Two days before, they had captured a major drug dealer in a sting operation, but in the process, Mark had fallen into a drainage ditch, landing hard on a pile of rocks. The swelling around his elbow had been so painful and severe that he hadn't argued about going to the ER. Luckily, the x-ray had been negative and he'd been sent home with only an ice pack and instructions to take it easy. Today, the swelling was down, but the ache was a very prominent reminder of what had happened, as was the bruise, under his shirt.

"Okay," Mark said quietly, "it's not like you owe me anything," he continued, keeping his hand on the elbow and his eyes cast downward.

Hardcastle stared at him in astonishment. "You _have _ got _ to be kidding," he said.

"What?" .

"I know what you're doing," the judge accused him.

"I haven't done anything," Mark said with a shrug, continuing to keep his hand on the offending elbow.

"You think you're Danny Kaye?" Milt paused, "is that the only way you can think of to get what you want?" 1

"Look judge, it's your house, you don't owe me anything," Mark argued without much conviction.

"Like heck I don't!" Hardcastle barked with more venom than even he expected.

Silence.

"All right, we'll watch your damn movie!" Silence, then "satisfied now?"

Mark smiled and immediately went back to cleaning up. "It's on at 8:00, I'll make the popcorn," he said happily.

H&M

As the movie ended, Mark stole a hopeful glance at the judge. He had been very quiet during the show, and Mark had kept quiet too.

As the credits ended, Hardcastle finally spoke.

"Those parents had no right to do that," he began.

"What d'you mean?" Mark answered, carefully drawing him out.

"I mean, you can't just separate twins… identical ones… any ones… nobody should do that!" 2

"But the parents didn't get along Judge."

"And what parent would have 2 children and never want to see one of them?" Hardcastle argued.

"They thought it was for the best," Mark answered, hoping to keep the discussion going. "For the best? Not to ever see your daughter? If I had them in Family Court I'd give them a piece of my mind!"

"Well, they did end up seeing them," Mark continued.

"Only because the kids arranged it…" here the judge chuckled. "That little girl that played both parts…. she's really talented."

"The story was cute too, wasn't it?" Mark asked.

Hardcastle looked at the impish grin and sighed. "Yes, it was a good story."

"I liked the father, he kind of reminded me of you," McCormick continued.

"You're nuts. And just because I said it was okay, don't let that go to your head either!"

"You said it was good, not just okay!"

"McCormick!"

"I'm just sayin…"

Silence.

Finally, Mark stood up, gathered the popcorn bowl and assorted trash and headed toward the kitchen.

Hardcastle watched him go, and his thoughts returned suddenly to the funeral he'd attended that morning. Jeff Burgiss was a good man, a contemporary, and now he was gone. The world was moving forward, faster since he'd been retired. He sighed. Another ache was in his heart. Nothing McCormick did would make it disappear, but, his companionship warmed the judge's heart. Just the knowledge that the kid had set up this little distraction, helped him feel a bit better. He felt very lucky to have McCormick in his life.

The next morning, Mark was up early, making breakfast.

"Smells good," the judge said as he entered the kitchen. Then he stopped, "why are you making bacon and eggs… I thought you didn't want me eating cholesterol or anything else that's good?"

"I figured we could take a break from the diet, tomorrow's Christmas, and one day won't make a difference, not really."

"Look kiddo, I can see right through you."

"What?"

"You don't have to do anything special for me because my friend died. I'm a big boy!"

Mark frowned, he hadn't really planned breakfast that way on purpose, it just kind of happened. But, he could see where the judge might think it was done on purpose, especially since he'd arranged the movie last night.

"Actually, I didn't do it on purpose. It sorta just happened," he admitted. "Okay, we go back to normal starting after breakfast.

"Now you're cookin."

They ate in relative silence, until McCormick started another conversation.

"Have you ever watched any SitComs judge?"

"You mean those ridiculous half hour shows that old ladies watch? What do YOU think McCormick?"

"They aren't all ridiculous! There you go judging something again that you don't know a thing about."

"I know enough," Hardcastle answered with certainty.

"You didn't think you'd like that movie last night," Mark began.

"Here we go," Milt sighed.

"But you did."

"I told you not to let that go to your head."

"At 7 o'clock tonight there's a show on that I want you to watch."

"No!"

Mark paused, then sighed. He put his left hand on his right elbow and spoke. "It's only a half hour judge, and you've got to admit, I don't ask for much."

Hardcastle's gaze drifted down to Mark's elbow, then out the window. He shook his head.

"Why do I even bother to argue with you." He paused, "how long are you gonna use that elbow to get what you want?"

"Until the bruise is gone," Mark answered without missing a beat.

"One half hour show?"

"Well, the reruns are on every evening at 7, the pilot is on tonight."

"After that we're back to John Wayne?"

"Yep, back to John Wayne, definitely," Mark answered happily.

H&M

That evening.

"Now, that wasn't so hard to watch, was it?" Mark asked.

"No, it was fine."

"Do you think the uncle did the right thing by letting the kids live with him?"

Hardcastle glanced at McCormick in astonishment, "of course he did, they were family, he didn't have a choice."

"But he was a confirmed bachelor, he even had a English valet." 3

"Well, in a perfect world, he wouldn't've had to change, but in that situation, he did what he had to do."

"So how 'bout watching it tomorrow too?"

Hardcastle paused and sighed. "If it will shut you up."

"Good," Mark answered as he turned away and headed for the kitchen.

"But I do think Buffy is a stupid name for a little girl," Hardcastle called after him.

 _~ The End_

 _Author's Note_

1\. Refers to the movie "White Christmas", where Danny Kaye's character injured his arm saving the life of Bing Crosby's character during WWII. Throughout the rest of their lives, Kaye's character put his hand on the injured area whenever he wanted to convince Crosby's to do something.

2\. Refers to the movie "The Parent Trap" which starred BK. I read once that it was one of BK's favorites because it was wholesome family entertainment.

3\. Refers to the 1970 sitcom "Family Affair" which also starred BK.

 _~ Merry Christmas everyone! :)_


End file.
